


These are days you'll remember

by wemovealong



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer '01 and the boys spend the day at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are days you'll remember

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "These Are Days" by 10000 Maniacs.

It was summer time in 2001.

Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Niall were the best of friends.

They all lived on the same street and had all practically grown up together.

Louis was the oldest, being nine years old. He was the leader of their little group. He was very loud and outspoken. He loved to cause mischief and chaos. Whenever they got in to trouble, it was more than likely the doings of Louis.

Zayn was the second oldest at having turned eight already that year. He was quiet but very passionate about the stuff he liked to do. He had the biggest crush on Perrie Edwards, a girl who lived on the street next to theirs.

Liam was seven years old, almost eight. His birthday was coming up next month and he was going to have a huge birthday party. Liam was always the one that was a bit scared and timid. Louis was always trying to push him into doing things that he wasn’t comfortable doing.

Niall wasn’t much younger than Liam, only about two or three weeks younger. Niall was a typical boy – loved football, getting dirty, eating everything in sight. He would often come home with ripped clothing and covered in dirt – even if the other boys were completely clean.

Harry was the baby of the group, having just turned seven only a few months before. He was a bit quirky – always had the strangest stories to share. He also loved flowers. His mum had a really pretty garden at home and she always let Harry help water and tend to it.

-&-

Today the boys were going to the park.

They all met up in front of Louis’ house and started off towards the park.

“I hope that Perrie’s going to be there today,” Zayn said excitedly.

Louis and Liam made gagging noises. Zayn laughed.

Other than Zayn, the other boys didn’t like girls. In their minds, they had cooties, and they thought that Zayn was crazy to risk catching them.

“Zayn and Perrie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-s-i-n-g,” Liam started singing to Zayn.

“That’s too many S’s, you doofus,” Louis interrupted Liam.

“No, it’s not,” Liam fought back. “I know how to spell, Louis.”

“Clearly you don’t.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. At least they weren’t bugging him about Perrie anymore, he thought.

Liam and Louis continued to bicker on and on about the correct spelling of the word ‘kissing’ while Harry and Niall trailed behind. They were in their own little world, as per usual.

They held hands as they walked.

Harry always felt more comfortable hold hands with someone when he was in public. It was probably because he got lost once when he was at the store with mum. He couldn’t find her for three and a half minutes and it was quite traumatic for Harry.

Niall understood so he always held Harry’s hand when the boys would go out without an adult.

Both boys knew that they felt the same way about each other that Zayn felt for Perrie.

They didn’t understand what ‘gay’ was or anything like that but they told their mums that they wanted to marry each other when they were older.

Some parents at their school would look strangely at them when Niall would kiss Harry on the cheek but their mums thought it was adorable.

As they walked at their own slow pace, Harry pointed to a garden outside of a random family’s home.

“Look at those flowers, Nialler! Aren’t they pretty?”

Niall looked over to the garden.

“I’ll go pick one for you, Haz!” Niall said excitedly. He loved to make Harry happy.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Harry said with a giggle, but Niall had already let go of Harry’s hand and started running across the lawn.

He came back with a beautiful, white daisy and two dirty hands.

“Here you go,” Niall said, holding out the flower for Harry to take.

Harry took the flower and smiled widely. “Thanks, Nialler!”

Niall wiped his hands on his denim overall shorts because he knew how much Harry hated getting dirty. Harry was the only one that Niall actually liked to clean up for.

They took each other’s hands again.

They others finally realized how far back Harry and Niall were. It wasn’t out of the ordinary though. The two of them were always together in their own little world.

“Hurry up, you slow pokes!” Louis yelled at them.

Harry and Niall looked at each other, giggled, and then started running towards the others to catch up with them.

-&-

They finally arrived at the park.

Perrie and her three of her friends were already there, sitting under a tree to stay out of the heat.

The boys started toward them.

“Hi girls,” Liam waved politely as the boys approached them.

“Hi Perrie,” Zayn said as he sat down next to Perrie in the grass. “Whatcha doin’?”

“We’re making flower crowns out of dandelions,” she giggled.

“Wow! Look at Harry’s flower!” Perrie’s friend Jade said as she pointed out Harry’s daisy.

“Isn’t it pretty? Niall picked it for me!”

The girls ‘awed’ at that. Niall blushed.

The girls had a picnic basket full of goodies with them. They offered some food to the boys and they all sat down in the grass and ate.

After some snacks, they all went their own ways for a little bit.

Harry and Niall went off to collect more dandelions for the girls.

Perrie and Zayn found a patch of grass to lie down in so that they could watch the clouds go by.

Liam and Louis went to climb a tree.

-&-

Harry and Niall went off in search for more dandelions so that the girls could make more flower crowns.

There were dandelions everywhere during the summer.

Harry loved them even though his older sister said that they were weeds and not flowers.

They were still pretty to Harry. They made the grass look happy.

The two of them picked out a whole bunch and then decided to sit down and take a break.

Niall was rubbing a dandelion up and down his arm.

“You’re all yellow,” Harry laughed.

Harry still held on to the daisy that Niall had picked for him earlier.

As Harry and Niall laughed about Niall’s yellow arms, a bee started flying around Harry’s daisy.

When Harry noticed it, he started to shoo at it with his other hand. “It’s my flower Mr. Bee, please don’t touch it!”

This angered the bee and it stung his hand.

“Ouch!” Harry shouted as he began to cry.

Niall immediately took Harry’s hand and pulled out the stinger for him and then pulled him into a tight hug.

“Why did he do that, Nialler? I said please!” Harry sobbed.

“Maybe he was deaf and he didn’t hear you?” Niall tried.

“Hmm, maybe,” Harry said as he wiped the tears from his face.

“Does your hand still hurt, Haz?”

Harry looked to his hand.

“Yeah, right there,” he said as he pointed to the red bump from where the bee had stung him.

Niall took his hand and kissed the red bump.

“Does it feel better now?” he asked.

“A bit,” Harry said with a smile.

-&-

Zayn and Perrie were lying in the grass looking at the clouds. They did this every time they met up at the park. It was the highlight of Zayn’s day when they got to do it.

“Look at that one, Perrie!” Zayn pointed to a cloud, “It looks like a seahorse!”

“Wow, it really does!” Perrie exclaimed when she saw it.

Zayn could do this for hours with Perrie, just lying next to her in the grass. The other boys never let him do it for too long though because someone always wanted to play football or tag and they dragged him away.

He loved spending time with Perrie even though the other boys made fun of him all the time about it. He didn’t believe in the ‘girl cooties’ that Louis claimed that all girls had.

Perrie was the sweetest person he knew and the prettiest girl he had ever met.

He fell in love with her the instant he saw her back when they met in daycare.

He knew that they were going to be together forever.

“I love how fluffy the clouds are. They look like marshmallows.” Perrie stated, “They are so beautiful.”

Zayn turned to look at Perrie. “You know what’s even more beautiful?” he asked her.

“Nope, what is?” Perrie asked.

“You.”

Perrie giggled.

She took Zayn’s hand into her own and they stayed like that for a while – just lying there, looking up at the sky, and holding each other’s hands.

-&-

“We’re going to get to the top of the tree one of these days,” Louis told Liam as he climbed the branches of the largest pine tree in the park.

“Might be dangerous though,” Liam worried. “We could fall and break a bone.”

“It’d be worth it! I bet that you can see the other side of the city from the top of the tree.”

“Maybe we’ll try another day,” Liam said as they reached the thick branch that they usually stopped at.

Both boys sat down on the branch. They were only about six feet away the ground but it felt really high to them.

“Hey, look! You can see Zayn and Perrie lying in the grass over there,” Liam pointed out to Louis.

They were holding hands and both pointing to the sky, likely at the clouds.

“I don’t understand how he can hold hands with a girl. That’s so gross. He’s gonna catch all of her girl cooties,” Louis said with a grimace on his face. “He even kisses her on the lips.”

Liam giggled when Louis stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“I want to kiss someone,” Liam sighed.

“It can’t be a girl though,” Louis explained. “Like I said before, they have girl cooties. You’ll get love sick like Zayn if you kiss a girl. They make you carry their purse when they force you to go shopping with them.”

Liam thought about that for a minute. It made sense, he supposed.

“Well, what if a kissed a boy then?”

“Boys don’t have cooties, so I guess that’d be okay,” Louis decided.

“Could I kiss you?” Liam said as he shifted on the branch to face Louis.

Louis’ face turned red. “Um, okay, sure.”

“Okay.. I don’t know how to kiss though,” Liam said.

“I think it’s like kissing someone on the cheek, but like, on their lips instead,” Louis tried. He wasn’t an expert either. He knew how to spell the word but he hadn’t kissed anyone on the lips before so this was going to be his first kiss too.

“Okay, shall we count down to it then?”

Louis laughed. “Alright.”

They counted together, “One.. two.. two and a half.. three.”

They pressed their lips together quickly and pulled away after a second or two.

“That was nice,” Liam giggled.

“Yeah, it was,” Louis smiled, agreeing with his best friend.

-&-

The kids all played at the park until sun started to get lower in the sky and they knew they’d have to be getting home for supper.

None of them could wait to get back to the park again tomorrow.

After all, they still had a whole summer ahead of them.


End file.
